


Game of soul twister

by BubblyPotat



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is alive, Bonding, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Eudora Patch Lives, Explicit Language, Family Bonding, Gen, Hargreeves Children (Umbrella Academy) Need a Hug, Luther Hargreeves Deserves Better, M for themes, Minor Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Multi, No Incest If You Understand TUA, Power Swap, Pseudo-Incest, Season 2 is nonexistent, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Vanya Hargreeves Gets a Hug, fiveya - Freeform, mostly just hints, no beta we die like ben, sister time, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyPotat/pseuds/BubblyPotat
Summary: Story takes place after first Umbrella Academy season. I’m fiveya trash so expect hints and please just don’t read if you don’t like the ship.Also this is my first work and I’m super worried.—Ben’s (or was it Klaus?) energy helped Five to successfully time travel everyone to the day of their father’s funeral. Unfortunately, it didn’t go as expected and as soon as they opened their eyes back in the past they realized that there was something completely wrong with their bodies.Ben’s soul – after not being able to find a body in the correct timeline – took over the body of the closest living being around, pushing its own soul out of it and starting a chain reaction for everyone else going through the portal.Everyone except for Diego is in the wrong body and they have to figure out their way out of this.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Game of soul twister

It was going great. Well… as great as everything goes in Hargreeves family to be completely honest. All of the siblings were holding hands, waiting for Five to finally open a portal wide enough to time travel them back to the start of the Armageddon countdown.

Cold sweat broke out on Five's forehead as he pushed his powers into the glowing circle looking at his siblings' faces. They all seemed scared, he could catch the glimmer of hope in their eyes as the bright light from the portal reflected in them. Luther was nervous – of course – but he was staring into the portal with such confidence Five could only envy him. Number one. The number one. He was ready to jump into the unknown and fight for his family and the world the way leader should. Allsson, on the contrary, seemed unsure about this whole idea but she had to accept it because there was simply no other way out of this. Diego had his classic lost puppy expression. He was lost, confused and lacking overall idea of how and what is going on but just like Luther he was dedicated to going back and preventing the apocalypse.

Five clenched his teeth and concentrated on squeezing out whatever's left of his energy into this damned portal of his. It took mere seconds to open the portal but it felt like eternity to widen it. Shit, it felt longer than 45 years in post-apocalyptic future. Five went through hell; surviving in the apocalypse all alone, wandering around timeline taking people out (which wasn't always the easy job), looking sleeplessly for the reason of the apocalypse itself for the past week… but he haven't felt _that_ tense once. Because right now he felt that he couldn't open it, that he didn't have enough power in him to do so. Five was on a verge of bursting into tears and screaming into the damn thing because he felt like he wasn't strong enough to open it.

That was when he felt the sudden wave of power burst through him. Five took his eyes off the portal to see what was the reason of the sudden second breath only to see the face of his long lost brother. Ben was looking at him. Generally worried at first but then confused by the fact that Five was looking directly at him.

\- **Five**! – Yelled our Luther and everyone turned to the portal. Whatever happened in those few second gave enough power for it to widen and none of the Hargreeves wanted to stay in this doomed timeline any longer waiting for meteors to strike down the city.

\- **Go**! – Barked Five, jumping into it before everyone else did.

Five did turn around for one last second to see if Ben was really there or if it was just a mind trick because of his exhaustion. But as he went through the portal and everything went blank, Ben was still standing there in his ghostly shining blue body, saying goodbye with his eyes since nobody was sure if ghosts can _actually_ time travel.

* * *

The first one to open his eyes after the jump was Diego. It was unclear if it was because he suffered the least (at least physically) compared to his siblings or because he didn't land on his head like the most of them.

He took a look around and confirmed in his mind that they were indeed inside The Umbrella Academy doors. Building was in the perfect shape with no signs of the damage that Vanya dealt to the academy on her power exit and as he picked up a newspaper that was laying neatly on a coffee table right next to him he saw that the issue date was indeed the day they set their father's funeral.

In Diego's mind everything aligned and he let out a relieved chuckle as his lips curved in a soft and somewhat sad smile. He turned to his brothers and sisters, some of which started to get up (or at least to sit down, again, most of them fell face down to the floor) and said cheerfully, almost yelling really:

\- **He did it.** – Diego turned the newspaper the issue date towards them, - **He actually _fucking_ did it!**

Unexpectedly, none of the siblings that turned to him were quite as happy as he was. Allison was sitting on the floor looking at her hands, slowly turning them around and inspecting them as if she have never seen them before. She raised her eyes to Diego when he spoke up but quickly got back to inspecting her body. Luther was frozen in place, he fell on the couch, nearly breaking it under his weight, and as he started to get up it made a squeaking sound making him too scared to move so he only turned his head. Klaus was staring at Allison, Diego couldn't read the exact emotion on his face but it was something between confusion and disgust. Smile slowly faded off Diego's face and he stepped towards Five, who was holding his head with both of his hands, and handed him a paper as if to confirm what he just read. Five reflectively took it from his brother's hand but he didn't seem to know what he was supposed to look at and as he put his eyes on the newspaper his eyes seemed to slip off the text and stop on his legs. The last one to get up (but not really) was Vanya, she was still on the floor, passed out from the power exhaustion and the hit she took when she fell.

\- **What… the fuck?** – Said Klaus as he got up on his feet still staring at Allison. Sound of his own voice made him almost jump and start touching his face. His hands were shaking and he took a step back, - **You're seeing it too, right?**

Diego raised his eyebrow as he looked up at his brother. Not that he was acting more confusing than usually. "Seeing something" was his thing for years and everybody knew it at this point so he would not pay much attention to it if Allison, Luther and Five didn't silently look at each other as if understating something he doesn't.

\- **Uhm… Five, you sure you actually did this right?** – he said looking back at his brother but to Diego's concern Five looked the most confused out of them. After a few seconds of silence Five stopped staring at his legs and looked up at Diego.

\- **Are you… talking to me?**

**\- Of course I'm talking to you, you see any other Fives here?**

It was that moment when Diego saw something in Fives eyes that made his joy perish completely. He was no longer happy with being back home and he caught the idea that something was up but he was clueless on what was it.

That's when Allison screamed.

Luther rushed from the couch towards her, grabbing her by her shoulders in attempt to comfort her as clumsy as possible. To everyone's surprise the scream slowly turned into hysteric laughter and Allison looked at Luther with unholy smirk.

\- **You too? –** she asked looking him right in the eyes and after a few seconds of grasping air he slowly nodded. She put a hand to her face and chuckled, - **Boy, oh boy, Five. You fucked up _grand_ this time**.

And so they stayed like this for a few moments. Completely confused Diego, softly laughing (nearly sobbing actually) Allison with Luther not taking his hands off her, disgusted Klaus and frozen Five that didn't look at anything in the room except for the passed out Vanya, that remained unconscious even after Allison's scream.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still unsure about where I want the story to go and what pairings I wanna use (except for Allison & Luther obviously but I don't think it's gonna resolve in this story) so I'm open for suggestions!? (Especially for Klaus!!!)


End file.
